


崇拜

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Transgender, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “再试一次吧，我想让你来。”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 珉勋
Kudos: 10





	崇拜

**Author's Note:**

> 珉勋/性转/不仅仅是7/15610也性转了

李知勋去敲崔胜澈宿舍的房门，开门的是全圆佑，吊带只有一半好好穿在身上，露出一边瘦削的肩膀。

“干嘛？”全圆佑一头卷发飞着，戴上眼镜才发现是住隔壁的李知勋，“找崔胜澈？她在我床上。”

越过她的肩膀看后面的床铺，床帘半开着，李知勋要找的人光裸的两根胳膊从被子里面伸出来，崔胜澈光着，胸前好像还有发光的水痕，半天才从床边捞出一件肥大的棉质短袖，不是她的衣服，印着全圆佑喜欢的纸片人帅哥。

李知勋低头从全圆佑的胳膊下面钻过去：“姐，昨天晚上说好的，帮我。”

她的头发还湿漉漉的，刚在自己宿舍洗了澡就来了。按照崔胜澈的吩咐在桌子上找到化妆包，然后乖巧地坐回对方面前。

“知勋这么用心打扮，是去要见谁啊……”崔胜澈眯瞪着双眼，凭借着手感给她擦乳液。全圆佑已经把头发扎起来坐在旁边开电脑，见怪不怪地：“还能是谁呢，肯定是金珉奎。”

李知勋脸红了，不好意思低下头的时候崔胜澈半恼地瞪全圆佑：“就你长嘴了！叭叭个没完，知道她害羞还说！”

全圆佑笑了，不说话，伸长手拿崔胜澈桌子上的水果麦片。伸手就从抽屉里变魔术一样掏出树脂餐碗和一包酸牛奶，拌好往嘴巴里送的时候崔胜澈已经在帮李知勋修容。

“知勋的脸太漂亮了，”崔胜澈举着修容盘发愁，“也没有地方要修，一会儿给你打点高光吧。”

李知勋察觉到毛茸茸的刷子在自己脸上扫来扫去，不自觉地闭上眼睛，听见全圆佑在一边讲：“诶，前两天我听李硕珉说金珉奎的选拔落了，你知道怎们回事么？”

“什么选拔？什么落了？”李知勋听罢就皱起了眉头，“金珉奎最近什么都没给我讲啊。”

崔胜澈为难地在选适合李知勋的眼影颜色时睡在上边的权顺荣醒了，手一搭到床边虎纹的胸衣就掉到了崔胜澈李知勋两个人中间。

“小心一点！”崔胜澈伸手打头顶的床板，“起个床动静怪大的！”

“啧……”权顺荣从上面探一个头出来，睡眼朦胧地看着下铺的两个人，“梦见给帅哥拔罐了，都怪你们把我吵醒。”

全圆佑嘴巴里的麦片差点没喷出来，连忙找纸擦嘴，崔胜澈也笑：“你哪天不做梦，你那春梦我见没比硕珉的梦话少多少。”

话语里的另一位主人公这会儿正在床上呼呼大睡，权顺荣恼羞成怒埋怨崔胜澈：“那！那我昨天不还是没睡好嘛！要不是你和圆佑……你和圆佑在底下……咳咳！不然我早就呼呼大睡了，怎么还会做梦？！”

“你放屁！我和圆佑一早才做的！再说了你和硕珉尼也……”

那个，我说……

跑题了，李知勋黑着脸打断了喋喋不休的崔胜澈和权顺荣，举着修长漂亮的手：“是不是先回答我的问题才对？”

“啊，你说珉奎啊。”权顺荣大喇喇只穿着内衣裤下来，到自己的桌子前照镜子，“他不是为了你去选拔棒球部经理了吗？你不知道？”

李知勋惊得一转头，被崔胜澈又大力地掰回去脑袋拿着扇形刷子扫高光，她的腮帮子被姐姐用里捏着：“什么啊……我不知道，我们棒球部的经理选拔，很难啊……”

“是呢，落选那天我们一起在吃饭，他打电话找胜宽哭了好久呢。”

李知勋听着听着低下了头：“这样啊，我完全不知道。”

“你也别太在意了，”全圆佑已经打开游戏开始排位，戴上耳机之前转头安慰了一句，“他万一想是给你一个惊喜呢。”

惊喜……吗？

金珉奎在女生宿舍楼下等到李知勋的时候，确实觉得是个惊喜。

“别看了！”李知勋双手抱在胸前，站在高几级的台阶上，穿着草莓图案的膝下棉袜，露出圆润白皙的膝盖。他刚才被隔壁307寝四个女人摆弄了半天，草莓裙是他的，圆头的红色皮鞋是崔胜澈嫌弃自己的黑皮鞋不搭配借她的，草莓头饰和袜子是权顺荣的。

“不错。”他出门的时候全圆佑暂停了游戏，扶着眼镜评价了句，顺便叫李硕珉把门后挂着的皮包换掉李知勋的帆布包。

李知勋那个印着“有空”的帆布包配上他一张臭脸几乎是隔离所有陌生人的妙招，李硕珉打着呵欠把里面寥寥无几的东西腾进去，还按照崔胜澈的吩咐把气垫和口红塞了进去。

“知勋尼加油！”307爆发出一阵尖叫和笑声。

金珉奎第一眼是的确有点看呆了，李知勋的样子他没少见过，像白煮蛋一样被剥光之后的样子也见过，甚至见过不少次——为了方便自己和对方进行亲切的身体交流，但是洋装却还是第一次见。

“学姐……好漂亮……”

“不许讲！”

“学姐不要害羞嘛！真的好漂亮！”

“我说了叫你不许讲！”

两个人一路吵到校门口，金珉奎是大高个，帮忙举着遮阳伞。李知勋今天格外不高兴，金珉奎怎么想都琢磨不到源头，横竖想到的那个理由，按照道理说，李知勋不应该知道的啊。

金珉奎心里打鼓，去电影院的一路上自己在心里琢磨，李知勋拿着手机给他讲昨天看过的CG电影也听得半不拉，等到进了黑漆漆的放映厅，李知勋一双手抓上他的领口，才发现自己这是真的完了。

“珉奎为什么不给我讲！”

灯光变暗之后，李知勋仗着自己和金珉奎坐在后排——尽管这样就使得他被面前坐着的块头是金珉奎两倍宽的两个熊受挡住了视线。

她并非意有所指，只不过这两位男士，穿着粉格子衬衣，大胡子打理得很干净，进场的时候人手一杯粉色杯子的樱花奶茶，另一只手挽在一起，无论是谁来评价都不会出错。

他紧拽着金珉奎的手伸到他的外套口袋里，她的手指尽然修长纤细，还是比身为男孩子的金珉奎小一圈。金珉奎粗大又略显笨拙的手指头捏到那个不知道李知勋什么时候塞进来的小遥控器，张开嘴巴“啊？”了一声。

那肯定不是电视遥控器，金珉奎就算反应慢也没到那个程度，李知勋引导着他把大拇指放到开关键上，还没张嘴，大高个就用大拇指摁下去。

李知勋电打似的战栗着身体靠紧金珉奎，垂下头刘海挡住了眼睛，好可惜，明明崔胜澈她画了那么好看的眼影。

跳蛋一般是三档，金珉奎摁了两下直接开到三档，调到最大的时候他接着电影明亮的打光看清了李知勋脸上的表情，正拼命忍着情欲，也紧咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出声。

电影院里面虽然漆黑，观众的一举一动其实可以被清晰地看见，李知勋知道这样的冷知识所以拼命控制着自己现在就恨不得脱了衣服叫金珉奎插进来的欲望。只是认真感受着体内跳蛋的震动，身体一阵阵地颤抖，缩紧穴肉希望可以迎来更多的强烈的快感。

“珉奎能告诉我么？”她知道自己现在的样子很惹人喜欢，也故意趁人心软弱的时候发起攻击，“珉奎能不能告诉我，女子棒球部门经理落选的事情？”

金珉奎猜测的想法变成了事实，李知勋这会儿眼角泛红，涂着唇釉的嘴巴也红，楚楚可怜地看着自己，想必今天这么做，是早有打算。

“学姐……出门的时候跳蛋就塞进去了么？”金珉奎试图转移她的注意力，找了个其他话题，故意让李知勋联想到不便开口的状况。

李知勋觉得自己的腿间冒出一股湿黏的液体沾在大腿上，他夹紧了双腿让跳蛋进得更深，随着他双腿的动作跳蛋在身体里小幅度地移动。

“对，对啊……”她支支吾吾的，“难道，嘶……难道是刚刚在车上塞的嘛，蠢货。”

“但是，在车上的时候，其他人都不知道学姐屁股里塞着跳蛋呢，好淫荡啊……学姐……是最近没怎么见面，想我了吗？”

“狗，狗屁！我是要问……嗯……我是要问你棒球部经理的事！”

金珉奎有摁了一下跳蛋的遥控器，加上若有似无语言上的刺激，她和金珉奎交往后改了自慰的习惯，自己从来是不碰的，今天出门前塞跳蛋都爽得要叫出声，更别提这会儿金珉奎正控制着一直震动着的跳蛋。

“棒球部经理的事，学姐去了我再告诉你。”

李知勋皱起好看的眉毛，瞪了一眼金珉奎，可本来塞跳蛋进来就是为了爽，谁知道被金珉奎反将一军，还要先交出自己的底牌。

李知勋使劲抓紧了金珉奎的胳膊，用力到指甲都要嵌进对方的肌肉里，又害怕金珉奎痛，只好松开又攥成拳头，轻抵在金珉奎身上。

过了一会儿才松开，李知勋倚着金珉奎喘气。

“呼……呼……”过了一会儿李知勋的呼吸趋于平稳，还是软软地倒在金珉奎怀里。他闻见学姐身上的香粉味，以往更多的闻到李知勋身上原本的味道，掺了点化学作用的香味，有种加工后的美。

金珉奎伸手拨弄李知勋鬓角汗湿了的头发，低声凑在对方的耳边：“学姐，已经丢了吗？”

李知勋脸一红，这时候的回答倒是很坦诚：“知道了你还说。”

回到公寓李知勋把金珉奎勾到床上，掀开裙摆让他直接看欧根纱裙撑里面藏着的三角内裤。

也是草莓图案，跳蛋的线从一边钻出来，金珉奎用嘴巴咬着往外扯，大腿根周围一片湿意还没有散去。

“不是因为学姐才去的，”金珉奎嘴巴里咬着布料，“是因为想变得更好才去的。”

金珉奎已经把她的内裤脱了，改去咬着扯跳蛋的连接线和充血硬起来的阴蒂。他已经硬的不行，强忍着慢条斯理地逗李知勋，他也不知道自己还能坚持多久。

“那……嗯……往上一点，”李知勋在床上扭腰让金珉奎的舌头舔到正确的地方，每次那人都着急地先去吮吸穴口，到现在也不知道她的敏感点在上面一点的位置，“那你怎么不告诉我，嗯……”

金珉奎小心地帮李知勋脱衣服，繁复的背带裙，先解开腰带松了拉链脱下来，扯下裙撑之后再把蕾丝花边的衬衣扣子解开，李知勋的内衣和短裤配套也是草莓印花，熟稔地单手就能把内衣扣解开，金珉奎一张嘴就把对方果冻一样的酥胸含进嘴里。

“因为学姐肯定会讨厌，肯定会不叫我去才偷偷报名的……”金珉奎发现李知勋的乳头就算不被抚慰也已经挺立起来，含了没一会儿就换边，趁着这空隙一字一句地解释，“当然和知勋学姐多多见面也是原因之一啦……不过更觉得棒球部经理的职位很适合。”

“因为已经丢了一次，现在直接进去也可以吧。”他探了两根手指到下身去摸了一片湿滑，揉了两下李知勋的两条腿就缠上他，她微微点了点头，催促金珉奎快一点的同时张嘴咬住那人伸在自己面前的肩膀。

金珉奎扶着她的腰，把跳蛋拉出来的时候李知勋叫的又娇又急，扶着内裤里掏出来的阴茎，湿漉漉的龟头在穴口处来回摩擦了两下，轻易地就捅进去：“那么现在告诉学姐，会生气吗？”

“不，嗯……不会……”李知勋很久没做，金珉奎插进来的时候觉得穴口被撑得发痛，但是身体里小穴内壁的软肉却贪婪地吸附着金珉奎的性器，“再进来，再进来……喜欢珉奎的……”

金珉奎看着李知勋因为快感而颤抖的胸部和小腹，为了缩紧小穴所以屁股也用力：“学姐今天真的好漂亮……”李知勋的妆有点花了，眼角处因为他冒出来一些眼泪所以晕成一小片，“是为了拷问我才这样打扮的吗？那我好伤心……”

金珉奎已经在她身体里猛力又快速地顶弄，没一会儿就又换了一个姿势叫李知勋骑在他的身上，学姐的身材本来就比较娇小，这样一来身体完全展现在金珉奎眼里，一对白皙粉嫩的胸在金珉奎面前乱晃。

“不，不是……”李知勋紧抓金珉奎的手保持平衡，“早就准备好了……连，连跳蛋的惊喜也是……但，但是今天早上她们给我说，你想给我准备一个惊喜……嗯……既然不是的话……”

她弯腰俯下身体含住金珉奎喋喋不休总是在唠叨的嘴巴：“珉奎开心就好，珉奎开心我也开心。”

“学姐好狡猾，这话明明是我以前说给你听的。”

“这叫有来有往。”

金珉奎摘了套子射在外面，李知勋泄了两次，到最后腿都没有办法合拢，脑袋混乱地喊金珉奎老公，就算她打棒球对方也还是男孩子，脑子被体力过好的学弟干到一片空白，李知勋意识涣散地一直叫金珉奎给他更多，浪荡又尖细地呻吟出声。

“珉奎啊，”事后李知勋迷迷糊糊知道金珉奎把她的身体擦干净，盖了一张珊瑚绒薄毯，她说，“棒球部经理的选拔。”

“怎么了？”

“再试一次吧，我想让你来。”

END.


End file.
